1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to data processing and recording apparatus and, in particular, to apparatus for recording information about the flow of fluids through a metering device such as a gas flow meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Information concerning daily or hourly variations in load for industrial or commercial consumers is of considerable value, inter alia, for monitoring or controlling peak daily loads, checking the correct dimensioning of meter installations, checking spare meter capacity available for load increases and the determination of standard load factors to assist in the design of new installations.
Hitherto such data have been collected manually or by means of conventional data logging equipment. However, such applications have been limited to special cases because of the relatively high costs involved.
In order to extend the range of applications for which it is feasible to employ data logging methods a new, simple data recording apparatus has been devised.